


Sometimes it isn't Enough

by MerySim



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Trauma, it's all canon compliant to a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerySim/pseuds/MerySim
Summary: "You chose them, Tommy!" Phil gestured wildly behind Tommy in the direction of L'Manburg.Tommy laughed dryly "Yeah and what other option did I have?"~~~~~I wrote this because I'm mad at characters and I really want c!Tommy to just yell at things because he needs therapy but no one besides Dream Tubbo and Sam know anything of what Tommy went through.Super short mostly vent fic
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, it wont show me Tommy & Tubbo only the slash one so
Comments: 14
Kudos: 372





	Sometimes it isn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in future, where the Hotel is almost finished and Tommy has had time to do a bunch of grinding. He shows up at Techno's with a bag and only Phil is home. Phil tells him he should leave, Tommy says he was just trying to give Techno something, Phil says something like "after what you did who says he wants to see you" or some equally full of it sentence and then the fic starts.

"You know what? I cant fucking _believe_ you would put this on _me_!" Tommy spun on his heel to face Phil.

"You chose _them_ , Tommy!" Phil gestured wildly behind Tommy in the direction of L'Manburg.

Tommy laughed dryly "Yeah and what other option did I have?"

"Your family, you idiot, we were right there!" Phil's wings puffed up behind him. Tommy rolled his eyes at the feathers.

"And because I didn't choose you, you guys BLEW UP MY HOME! _WILBUR'S_ HOME!" Tommy shouted.

"WILBUR'S DEAD, TOMMY" Phil yelled back.

Tommy took in a sharp breath at the comment. He knew Wilbur was dead, of course he of all people knew. "Yeah and who's fault is that?"

"Tommy, you know-"

Tommy interrupted, tired of the excuses. "Yeah who handed you the sword? Who told you to do it? It wasn't fucking Tubbo!"

"Wilbur wouldn't have _BEEN_ like that-"

"WE HAD GOT IT _BACK_! WE WEREN'T THE PEOPLE WHO FUCKED IT OVER!" Tommy felt tears pool in his eyes, blinking quickly to prevent them from spilling.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO TECHNO!"

"FOR TRYING TO MURDER US ALL? YEAH THEY TRIED TO HAVE HIM EXECUTED!" Tommy was shocked at how hard he shouted then. They sat in silence, heavy breaths the only sound for a long moment.

"You know what? NO, this isn't about us this is about you betraying us, betraying him AGAIN."

"Oh betraying _you_. No one ever gives me, the one you all insist is a _child_ , a fucking break. What was I supposed to do after Techno basically tried to sell me out to Dream." Tommy laughed bitterly. 

"You know he wouldn't have done that." Phil took half a step towards Tommy, but Tommy only took his own step further away.

"No I don't! I'd been out there for what, maybe two weeks. The time before that I saw him he was making fun of me for being EXILED and the time before that he told me he wanted me to fucking DIE, Phil. I'm on my _last_ _life_! If he had gotten his way I would be a fucking ghost."

"Tommy-"

"No! I'm not finished. I had no reason to fully trust him. And then I find out he owes _Dream_ , of all people, a favour. The one who gave Wilbur all that TNT and fucking _tortured_ me. And you know he did that."

"Techno wouldn't give you back." Phil shook his head, still not taking Tommy seriously. 

"But he _offered,_ didn't he?"

Phil froze and his wings flattened to his back. "He what?"

Tommy was silent for a moment taking in Phil's expression. "Oh this is fucking rich. You're so blind in your _favourites_ still that you pick him without even knowing my side. He said to Dream that I was with him, unless Dream wanted to call his _favour_ in. Dream said he had plans for it so I got to come back but after that? Of course I'm not gonna trust him!"

Phil shook his head. "He was bluffing." 

Tommy shook his head. "And what if he wasn't? If I had to go back to _Logsted_ where I nearly fucking- Nevermind." Tommy didn't want to think about it and he definitely didn't want to have to tell Phil about it.

"No, no what were you going to say?"

"Phil drop it." Tommy focused on one of the trees outside. Focusing on the snow on the trees, he reminded himself that he was on the ground no where near the tower his mind supplied.

"You're my son. I'm concerned."

Tommy chuckled weakly at that. "Ah so now I'm your son. Not when I was alone for _weeks_ and when you visited I was living in a _tent_ with no fucking armour. Not when I had just lost my _brother_ and was lashing out, and not even when I was scared and chose to trust the ONE person who hadn't betrayed me by choice. I'm your son when I don't want to tell you something so you can use the fucking parent card."

"Tommy-"

"I was gonna kill myself. Die on my own terms instead of letting Dream slowly kill me. He convinced me that no one would care. Except for him. Almost went through with it."

"What?" Phil looked like he might cry then. Maybe Tommy silently wished he would.

"Why do you think Tubbo thought I was _dead_?" Tommy asked simply. 

"I- I didn't..."

"No and I honestly didn't really expect you to. You've always _chosen_ Techno. And you've never been _here_ for me. I had two people that I knew had my back, Wilbur and Tubbo. One of them turned into an unreliable ghost and the other exiled me. And Tubbo only exiled me to try and keep us safe, so when I saw that he didn't _hate_ me like Dream convinced me he did and Techno almost reinforced? Of course I chose him. And you would have chosen him too."

"I- I tried to be there." Phil stammered, hands reaching out nervously. 

"Well you did a shit job."

"Tommy... I'm sorry, I should have-"

"You know what? I knew Wilbur was going to be a _great_ dad to Fundy the second he told me that he and Sally were having a kid. You wanna know why? Because _he_ raised me more than _you_ ever did. And Tubbo was there with me watching him fall apart. And then he was there when I _watched you kill him_. And then you ignored me. You left me on my own and stayed there or went and helped Techno. You stayed in the two places I couldn't find you. The place I was _exiled_ from and a hidden base with a person who had recently wanted me _dead_."

"I should have been there." Phil was crying now. Tommy bit his cheek when he felt himself wanting to hug the man instead of being sickly glad he was finally paying attention to him.

"You _chose_ not to be. So yes, I _chose_ Tubbo. And it's not on me for our family falling apart." Tommy felt himself breathing hard. Waiting for anything to happen.

"Tommy-" Phil's voice cracked, cutting him off before Tommy could. They stood staring at each other for a moment before Tommy scrubbed his face with his hands.

"No. Sam Nook is probably waiting on me. I have a hotel to finish today. Have fun with Techno or Eret since you're even getting chummy with him. I'll see you around, Phil." Tommy dropped the bag of items he had brought with him. "Tell Techno I paid him back. It's what I came here to do."

Phil stood frozen for a minute, before kneeling down and inspecting the bag. He gasped out loud when he found stacks upon stacks of golden apples, a set of netherite enchanted armour and a handful of potions, there was more but tears blurred his vision before he could identify more. Techno found him there later, crying and holding the bag to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I wrote a little bit after that doesnt really fit where Phil cries and Techno didnt realize that Tommy lost two lives in the first war. Tommy replaced every item he got from Techno post exile. Phil realizes just how fucked it was that he killed Tommy's father figure replacement and then ran off with the guy who tried to kill his final kid.
> 
> And importantly they feel bad. But it just doesnt fit the emotions of this bit at all.
> 
> But yeah I Might reply to you with more details if you say a thing and it reminds me of something so comment at your own risk lmao


End file.
